


Until We Meet Again

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [55]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: They steal a moment together every chance they can. It's never enough.
Relationships: Karin/Uchiha Itachi
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Until We Meet Again

“Guess who?”

“If I needed to guess then I would not deserve you.”

Karin snatched her hands back and did her best to stifle the hitch in her breath, as unprepared as she always was for Itachi’s bouts of sincere affection. The calm reasonable tone he delivered such lines in only made them all the more embarrassing.

“Well I guess my visit isn’t so much of a surprise then, huh?” Affecting a pout was much easier than admitting how deeply his regard for her always managed to touch. “And here I thought I was the sensor.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Itachi smiled as she came around in front of him and she could read in that stupidly attractive face that he saw right through her bluster.

He always had been observant, much to her luck since she never would have taken a chance on him otherwise. Until he approached her first she had assumed her feelings were unrequited and was prepared to waste away with pining – the usual for her, really. Pining never got her very far but it was usually the best she could manage.

With Itachi it was different. Right from that first conversation when he quietly asked her to dinner Karin had felt as though he saw her in a way that no one else had ever taken the time to. He looked at her and he saw past the scars on her arms, saw past the tough persona she had carefully crafted over the years, and to her utter bafflement he even seemed to enjoy the woman he’d found underneath so many layers. Not once in his presence had she ever felt not good enough.

“Team Drama was getting a bit too much and I could feel you in the area. I wanted to…say hello.”

“I thought he decided to call you Team Taka?” Itachi lifted one perfect eyebrow and Karin loved that she knew the humor it was meant to hide. Her lover was allowed to found his little sibling amusing; Sasuke might be the most precious person in this man’s life but he was still a dramatic little child in many ways.

“Can we not talk about them? I came all this way and it’s always a bitch to slip out from under them.” Gracefully folding to her knees, Karin leaned forward until she was forced to catch her own weight with one hand on Itachi’s thigh. “Let’s do something else instead.”

Her lover hummed as he traced the shape of her jaw with one finger. “I simply can’t imagine what you might be trying to imply. Do I get three guesses?”

“You get one,” she whispered, closing the last bit of space between them.

They wouldn’t have much time. Sasuke needed to think she was obsessed with him and that meant spending as much time as possible sticking her nose in his business. It wasn’t an act she enjoyed but Itachi had been hesitant to ask it of her and she had been happy to give him a chance to keep an eye on his brother after so long apart.

For now she would simply have to suffer through the weeks of separation, surviving on these stolen evenings until the day when they could finally be together for real.


End file.
